


Reality or Royalty?

by twindualities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A day with literature, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Creating Stories, Dancing with Tension, First Dance, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just kiss??, Newbie Writer Miya Osamu, Prince Akaashi Keiji, Ranger Miya Osamu, Romeo and Juliet maybe? maybe not?, Storytelling, Two Opposing Sides, Writer Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twindualities/pseuds/twindualities
Summary: But Akaashi knew better. Although there’s joy to be received in letting one know of the beauty of creating stories, the experience of doing it is a whole new thing. “Simply telling you won’t make an impact. You have to do it with me.”-In which Osamu wonders about the creativity and process that goes in a story worth telling.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Reality or Royalty?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic for OSAAKA Week Day 3 - Royalty.
> 
> At first, I wasn't planning to connect all the stories for each day but sometimes things happen and you just gotta go with it.
> 
> That said, this can be also read on its own. But in case you're interested, you can find the rest of the short fics [here](https://twitter.com/yokkotsus/status/1304948710346952705)
> 
> I'm really happy with how this turned out so, I'm hoping you enjoyed it too.

In the world of literature, the opportunities are endless and Akaashi has known this for as long as he could remember. Reading books had become more than a past time, more than a hobby and more than something passionate about.

Different scenarios would play in his head, different sceneries would form from little details and different personalities and possibilities came to light. Akaashi would write it all down, every word, every letter, every scene and every character but because of his occupation, he lost the time and chance to do so until one day, Osamu had asked about the creativity and process that goes in a story worth telling.

But Akaashi knew better. Although there’s joy to be received in letting one know of the beauty of creating stories, the experience of doing it is a whole new thing. “Simply telling you won’t make an impact. You have to do it with me.” 

“Do what?”

“Make a story.” And as rare as it can be, Akaashi’s lips had curved into a grin and _god_ did Osamu feel something, so who was he to deny the male before him? “Alright, I’ll play.”

“Good. Think of a theme. Fantasy? Sci-fi? Realistic? Horror?” Akaashi asks whilst pulling out a small notebook and a pen.

It took a moment for Osamu to reply, thankfully remembering the royalty themed series that was ongoing last night though mostly reduced as background noise. “How about royalty? And with our lives being realistic enough, let’s do fantasy?”

“By all means, you’re the writer. I’ll just guide.” At the top left corner of the notebook, Akaashi scribbles down the words _“Fantasy + Royalty”._ “Let’s stick with two characters for now.”

Osamu whispers to the heavens for having the ability to multitask and process even a tiny bit of the show. “One could be the heir to the throne and ya’ think of the other. We’re making this together.”

Akaashi didn’t protest. The minute Osamu had suggested a theme, his mind had already conjured up most of the idea for the story. “The other could be a Ranger.” And Akaashi scribbles, writing down each detail whilst continuing to tell Osamu the plot he had in mind. “The two could be on opposing sides. The heir with his duty to his people and the Ranger who wishes to overthrow the crown.”

Osamu was in a trance. His harbor grey irises never leaving the editor before him who wrote and spoke at the same time. Osamu had always known about the radiance of a person passionate but seeing it in the flesh of someone he had slowly grown to have feelings for — it was different.

“ . . . But because of a certain circumstance, the two sides had to agree on an alliance —” Akaashi had realized he had taken over the story creation. A faint pink color invaded his cheeks, hand moving to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. “Apologies, I took over. Was there something you had in mind?”

Faint pink on pale skin was a new palette combination that Osamu decided was his new favorite. It took him a few seconds to bring himself back into reality, clearing his throat to hide somehow the fact that he was simply gawking. “I, uh. Mhm. No, I like the idea.” _Quick, Samu, think of something. Anything._ “Ya mentioned they were on opposing sides? Working together won’t come easy. How about an event to bring people together?”

The suggestion brought Akaashi to ponder. _Phew. He didn’t notice. Good save, Miya._ “I agree. An event can bring people together.”

And so the story begins.

_In the age of Kings and Queens, people were bound to the rules of royalty, to submit to the hierarchy. However, for as long as freedom soared within the winds, people will rise and fight._

_The war between royalty and people lasted for generations, each legacy being passed on to the next. With his highness, Akaashi Keiji ascending to the throne, the people have begun their slow rebellion, preparing and strategizing for the right moment to strike but alas, the time never arrived as a power far greater than kings and queens declared itself known to the battlefield._

_Akaashi had no choice but to halt the war in between and suggest an alliance to battle an enemy far greater than their own. The people had agreed. Differences would be set aside with the condition that the people’s word is counted during strategies and democracies._

“And the alliance was formed!” Osamu proclaimed quite enthusiastically. “Didn’t think his highness would suggest such a thing.” 

“Think the Prince knows where his duty lies unlike the past Kings and Queens.” Akaashi had chimed whilst bringing in two cups of coffee to set down on the table.

“Ah, on the path to change people’s minds, hm? Where does our Ranger come in?”

“How about all battle strategies and negotiations will be handled by our Ranger? The prince would most likely assume someone middle aged but instead he was sent in to handle it while the leader stays behind in preparation for him to continue the legacy.” 

_But an alliance wasn’t easy. Soldiers of royalty refused to mingle with the people and even moreso, the people refused to be on the same side as those who terrorized their families. Discussions on strategies, battle plans and war tactics weren't smooth sailings either. Opinions clashed, lesser classes were discriminated, royalties were shunned and the showcase of pride was the biggest issue of them all._

_And so, for an easier negotiation, the second in command, one who would ascend to the front lines for the people had been instructed to discuss with his highness instead. True enough, planning was much smoother. Both had agreed that cooperation wouldn’t be likely from the get go and so they arranged a grand ball to celebrate the alliance, a momentous occasion that will go down in history._

“Think this is going to be interesting.” Osamu speaks with half of his mouth stuffed in baked treats.

Akaashi blows into his coffee, brow suddenly arching upon the comment of the other. “Oh? Do you see something coming?”

“Tension.”

_The event was held inside the palace. Chandeliers made of ichor steel hung from the tops that twinkled in glass and diamonds. Walls were delicate, painted in white with the same golden color that highlighted each intricate design that catered to the taste of royalty. It was elegant. It was grand. Attendees were dressed in their best, served delicacies and sweet tasting wine. It was a night to enjoy, a night where all have silently agreed to get along._

_“See? Told ya this would work.”_

_Akaashi had turned to the direction of the voice and lo and behold, it was the second in command of the other party, Miya Osamu, dressed in elegance, standing tall, grey hair sleeked back. “One doesn’t need to be a genius to understand that grand events such as these bring people together.”_

_“True, but you were hesitant.”_

_“Of course, I was. There are other factors to be considered. At times like this, carelessness isn’t something I can afford to be.” Akaashi had spoken whilst acknowledging those who had bowed in his direction._

_“At times like these, your highness . . .” Osamu had repeated, words drifting after each syllable. He wanted to be certain that he had the attention of the Prince and with his highness turning to his direction in wonder of why he had stopped speaking only confirmed it. Osamu had stepped a foot closer, hand stretched out and in the eye's view of the prince. “Duties can be forgotten. Dance with me. Just for tonight, let’s forget about the things we normally focus on and live in this moment.”_

_Akaashi froze in his spot. Deep blue irises staring right back at harbor grey ones. A location that was filled with people had suddenly vanished into just two; his royal highness Akaashi Keiji and Miya Osamu, the second in command of the people. “Excuse me?”_

  
  


“Dance with me.” Osamu repeated

And just like the story that they were creating, Osamu’s hand was stretched out and in Akaashi’s eye’s view. “What?”

“I’m asking you to dance with me.” Osamu had repeated once more. He wasn’t sure where this sudden courage sprouted from but maybe it was the gallant attitude of the Ranger despite knowing the gravity of being turned down was more likely and yet, he decided to do so still.

Akaashi was frozen, the ballpoint of the pen stuck in one spot of the paper as he stared at both Osamu and his hand but whatever it was, may it be the flow of the story catching up to reality or the words of the Ranger rung true that it affected even the writers, how one should live in the moment, Akaashi dropped the pen and placed his hand on top of Osamu’s.

Osamu had pulled Akaashi close; one hand clasped together with Akaashi’s while the other rested at his waist. Pause. This is the closest the pair has ever been and only now had they realized. Osamu has always known the beauty Akaashi had but being this close had him breathless. Every detail, every line, and every curve, Akaashi was beautiful and Osamu took it all in.

Akaashi did the same. Being this close to Osamu had his brain short circuiting. No words were slipping. He was trying to piece together exactly what he felt but to no avail. He was speechless. He places his free hand on Osamu’s broad shoulder and that action brings the two back to reality. Osamu started to move, starting off with swaying from side to side, taking each step slowly until he got a little braver, striding forward and then to the right and then to the left and then repeat.

_Osamu had pulled Akaashi flush against his chest, letting his lips press at the side of his highness’ ear. “It seems his highness doesn’t know how to dance.”_

_Akaashi didn’t respond but he wasn’t going to let the male have the last word and so he straightened his posture, hold getting a little tighter. “It seems, you wild ones, can actually clean up nicely.”_

_Osamu had pulled away, his eyes staring directly at Akaashi’s. Their noses were inches apart, lips almost brushing. Neither realizing how close they were yet at the same time they knew but simply refused to pull away. “There are a lot of things ya don’t know about me, your highness.”_

_“I could tell you the same.”_

There was no music. It wasn’t needed. The two had always wondered if the other could hear their heart beating at an erratic behaviour, at this moment, surely the answer to the question had been answered but it didn’t matter. What mattered was now, this second, this minute, this moment.

Who knew that creating stories would lead to something like this? Certainly not them and yet they wouldn’t have it any other way. Maybe one day, they’d say but today, it was left unsaid, unwritten.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! And that's the end, right there!
> 
> Writing this was really fun and its got me thinking if I should make a full fic out of it since fantasy is one of my favorite themes. If you're interested in a full fic of our prince akaashi and ranger osamu, do let me know!
> 
> Where you can find me:  
> [curiouscat: yokkotsus](https://curiouscat.qa/yokkotsus)  
> [twitter: @yokkotsus](https://twitter.com/yokkotsus)
> 
> Special thanks to Yvonne for helping me think of a way to connect this with the rest of the stories for Osaaka Week and to Nic for proof reading and hyping me up every time!


End file.
